Pearson Assessment
The Assessment & Information group of Pearson is a division of Pearson Education, a business of Pearson PLC. The group is a provider of assessment and education data management services. Businesses Pearson’s U.S. Assessments & Testing Group was renamed the Assessment & Information group in 2007. As of July 2011, the Assessment & Information group was organized around eight businesses: *National Services: Serving the U.S. federal government and national non-profit organizations involved in educational assessment and education reform (cf. National Assessment of Educational Progress) *State Services: Serving state education agencies in the fifty states, the District of Columbia, and Puerto Rico with outsourced K–12 educational assessment and data management services *Educational Assessment: Serving U.S. K–12 parents, educators, teachers and students with educational assessment and data management services for schools and local education agencies (cf. Stanford Achievement Test Series) *Evaluation Systems: Serving teacher preparation and credentialing agencies with licensing examinations and related services. Pearson entered the teacher certification licensure testing market in 2006 with the acquisition of National Evaluation Systems. *Clinical Assessment: Serving the global market for psychological, speech and language, and special needs assessments, for early childhood, for Response to Intervention, for talent assessment, in educational, clinical, government and corporate markets under the PsychCorp brand (formerly known as The Psychological Corporation) *School Systems: Student information systems and data analysis solutions that impact school and district performance *Edustructures: Enterprise solutions for managing and synchronizing education data systems with solutions based on the standard for interoperability in education, the Schools Interoperability Framework (SIF). Acquired by Pearson in 2007. *Knowledge Technologies: Innovative technologies for automatically evaluating oral and written languages (cf. Latent semantic analysis). Acquired by Pearson in 2004. School Systems In 2006, Pearson acquired PowerSchool and Chancery SMS. Both are web-based student information systems for K-12 schools. These two products, along with state reporting systems, legacy products like SASI, and others, make up School Systems, a part of Pearson's Assessment & Information group. PowerSchool, a company of 160 employees, was acquired in March 2001 by Apple Inc. Apple then sold it to Pearson Education in April 2006. ChancerySMS was acquired a month later, with the deal closing in May 2006. Harcourt Assessment acquisition Pearson announced the acquisition of Harcourt Assessment in May 2007. The Harcourt Assessment business was merged into the Assessment & Information group in January 2008 after a review by the U.S. Department of Justice was completed. Leadership Doug Kubach Group President & CEO, Assessment & Information (Nov. 2003–present) KJ Singh Senior Vice President & Chief Technology Officer, Software and Technology Services Robin Brophy Vice President, Marketing Services Mike Carlson Senior Vice President, Education Technology Services Steve Curtis President, Data Solutions M. (Margaret) Darlene Feldick Vice President, Human Resources Paul D. Fletcher ''' President, School Systems '''William P. Gorth President, Evaluation Systems Jim Hummer Senior Vice President, Organizational Quality Darice Keating President, State Services Kathleen A. Minette ''' Senior Vice President, Operations and Scoring '''Shilpi Niyogi Executive Vice President of Strategy and Business Development, National Services Aurelio Prifitera President & CEO, Clinical Assessment/Worldwide Lynn Streeter President, Knowledge Technologies Bhadresh A. Sutaria Senior Vice President & Chief Financial Officer Jon S. Twing Executive Vice President, Test, Measurement & Research Services References External links *Pearson Assessment & Information group (official site) **Pearson School Systems **Edustructures **Pearson's Knowledge Technologies Category:Pearson PLC Category:Educational assessment and evaluation Category:Educational psychology Category:Evaluation Category:Psychological testing Category:Standards-based education Category:Psychology test publishers